<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>骑士的誓言（古廉x帝弥托利） by etwno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602275">骑士的誓言（古廉x帝弥托利）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/etwno/pseuds/etwno'>etwno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Minor Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Minor Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd/Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/etwno/pseuds/etwno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>关于骑士的誓言是在网上搜来的（</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Glenn Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>骑士的誓言（古廉x帝弥托利）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“那就是你的王。”</p><p>罗德里古拍拍古廉的肩，示意他看向前方的幼童。</p><p>这不是古廉第一次听到这句话。上一次听见时他还懵懂，随着父亲参加法嘉斯王储的诞生大典。对着那团小小的婴儿，罗德里古亦如是说。</p><p>王储体弱，待到他可以再一次见外客时，已是三年之后。</p><p>见过的小小婴儿长成形貌分明的幼童，对父亲的话也从懵懂到明晰。</p><p>古廉将沿袭上一代的联系，作为法嘉斯之盾，守护法嘉斯未来的王。</p><p>法嘉斯的武人以剑述心，简单行礼如仪后，蓝贝尔王提议让两个孩子比一场。</p><p>国王的要求无人可拒绝，古廉接过训练用剑，摆好架势，端详着年幼的对手。</p><p>灿烂金阳般的妹妹头下，是粉雕玉琢的小脸——看着倒像一个小姑娘。</p><p>“当——”剑刃相交，古廉吃了一惊。</p><p>常常与弟弟较量的古廉，不会轻视与菲力克斯同龄的帝弥托利。但是从相交的剑感受到的，是不属于其年龄的巨大力道。</p><p>这就是布雷达德纹章的力量么？古廉思忖。但是毕竟隔着经验与技巧的差距，古廉避过锋芒，在下一个假动作诱使下，干净利落地结束了比试。</p><p>“不愧是你的儿子。”蓝贝尔王抚掌而笑。</p><p>“不，殿下还太小了，犬子胜之不武。”尽管这么说着，但是罗德里古的神情是显而易见的喜悦。</p><p>“好厉害！”帝弥托利钦佩又兴奋，“我想和你一起训练！”</p><p>“殿下过奖了。”古廉谦恭地低下头。</p><p>“叫我帝弥托利吧！”</p><p>自此开始，伏拉鲁达力乌斯家的嫡子古廉、古廉的弟弟菲力克斯、古廉的未婚妻英谷莉特、戈迪耶家有纹章的嫡子希尔凡，像众星拱月一般环绕着法嘉斯的王储帝弥托利。</p><p> </p><p>不知从什么时候起迷上了骑士小说。</p><p>书中的骑士俱都品行高洁武艺非凡，最重要的是，都有一个誓死守护的对象。这一点让古廉着迷不已。</p><p>菲力克斯有时好奇哥哥在读什么，探头过来，继而便皱着鼻子抱怨：“字好多。”迅速跑开了。</p><p>倒是未婚妻英谷莉特同样对骑士文学产生了兴趣。最先也许是探寻憧憬着的未婚夫的爱好，之后却对骑士小说本身产生了兴趣，最终英谷莉特表示：自己也想成为像古廉这样杰出的骑士。</p><p>古廉乐见其成。</p><p>虽说是未婚妻，古廉把英谷莉特当作妹妹一般友爱，并认为以她的资质，只是充当联姻工具困在内宅太过可惜。</p><p>他像指点菲力克斯时一样细心指点英谷莉特，最后道：“成为骑士，首先要有一个想要守护的对象。”</p><p>“那古廉想要守护的对象是？”</p><p>“当然是法嘉斯未来的王帝弥托利了。法嘉斯的骑士守卫法嘉斯的王不是理所当然的么？”</p><p>英谷莉特若有所悟地点点头。</p><p>没有纹章的古廉是努力家，为了让弟弟免于承担家累，为了日后帮扶贫困的姻亲贾拉提雅好解放英谷莉特，为了守护帝弥托利，古廉一直一直努力着。</p><p> </p><p>王宫花园无人的角落里，传来有节奏的踏步声。</p><p>古廉分花拂柳，寻到了举着双臂踏来踏去的帝弥托利。</p><p>“这是在做什么？”古廉出声问道。</p><p>“啊，古廉，是你。”帝弥托利放下双臂转过身，“我现在正在、那个……练舞。”</p><p>练舞？社交舞确实是贵族必需技能，但是帝弥托利还未到社交界登场的年纪，平日也未曾见他显露过兴趣。</p><p>“怎么突然想要练舞？”</p><p>帝弥托利赧然地笑了笑：“和艾尔一起练习的时候总被她挑刺。”</p><p>艾尔？没有听说过的名字，而且明显是女孩子的名字。</p><p>古廉掩下莫名不快，玩笑道：“没想到你也到了讨女孩子欢心的年纪。”</p><p>“你怎么说了希尔凡才会说的话，”帝弥托利无奈地摇头，“正好，古廉你已经进入社交场合了，能陪我练习么？艾尔她只会跳女步，男步光听她指点……”</p><p>古廉点点头，也凭空举臂跳了一节：“怎么样？”</p><p>帝弥托利叹服：“不愧是你，做什么都能做到最好。”</p><p>古廉摇头，表示并不是这样。</p><p>“你也跳一节试试。”</p><p>帝弥托利照做了，古廉指出他姿势与舞步的不足，但帝弥托利再次跳舞时问题还在。似乎光靠语言很难改正，帝弥托利也意识到了这点，提议道：“古廉你不能陪我一起跳么？别看我这样，在和艾尔的练习中，女步我倒是看会了。”</p><p>又是艾尔，古廉想学自家弟弟不快时大声啧一声，却忍住了：“那就让这个艾尔跳男步陪你啊。”</p><p>“都说了艾尔她只会跳女步。”</p><p>虽然表示不满，古廉还是以优美的姿态执起了帝弥托利的手。这或许是个错误也说不定。</p><p>黄昏的光华漏过树丛，阴影打在二人身上。但这阴影仿佛绝对无从爬上帝弥托利的眼眸，纯粹、凛然、柔和的湛蓝眼眸。</p><p>两人的气息近得只在毫厘，剑刃相交时似乎也曾有过如此相近的距离，无论心脏曾多么为胜负而鼓动，都比不上此刻的疯狂跃动。</p><p>旋转，旋转，转圈。太近了，太近了，近得快要看清自己的心。</p><p>旋转，旋转，转圈。明明灭灭的光线让面容时而可见时而朦胧，古廉只深深追踪着帝弥托利的眼睛。</p><p>旋转，旋转，转圈。仿佛不是在偏僻无人的花园一角，而是在最隆重华奢的宴会上，在众人的屏息凝望之中，旁若无人地炽热舞蹈。</p><p>一曲终了，幻想的舞会无声崩塌。气氛陷入微妙的沉默。</p><p>帝弥托利脸颊微红，轻咳一声：“不愧是……古廉你。这样真是教人为英谷莉特担心啊，哈哈。”</p><p>自己的父亲罗德里古用热烈的目光追寻着蓝贝尔王时，是怎样的心情？是毫无自觉、还是觉得这样就好？自己的弟弟菲力克斯一无所觉地黏着希尔凡，真的没有问题么？早慧的希尔凡或许比菲力克斯更早明了……</p><p>伏拉鲁达力乌斯家的男人真是……古廉自嘲地摇头。</p><p>古廉单膝跪下，解下佩剑双手奉上。</p><p>“古廉你在做什么？”帝弥托利不是没见过这样的场景，但这是第一次亲身经历，以至他没有反应过来。</p><p>“我发誓善待弱者</p><p>我发誓勇敢地对抗强暴</p><p>……”</p><p>古廉一字一句地念完骑士宣言。</p><p>“以剑寄身，请收下我的剑，殿下。我誓以此身成为你的力量。”</p><p>骑士宣言的最后一句是“我发誓将对所爱至死不渝”。讽刺的是，当剑献出之时，便是其斩断情丝之刻。</p><p>从那一天开始，古廉不再以名字称呼帝弥托利，改为尊称殿下。英谷莉特很快也随未婚夫一起用上了尊称。更早些时候，早慧的希尔凡就用敬语隔开了身份，只有真的无忧无虑的菲力克斯，还毫不在意地直呼其名。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>滚烫的液体滴在古廉的面颊上。</p><p>下雨了么？</p><p>古廉朦胧睁开眼，虚晃之间，是帝弥托利悲痛绝望的面容。</p><p>法嘉斯的骑士怎么可以哭呢？</p><p>想要笑着说出这样的话，但是已经无法说出这样长的句子。</p><p>啊，不是帝弥托利的泪水温度高，而是自己的体温正在流失。</p><p>古廉费劲最后的气力，抬起四肢中唯一残存的右臂，曾在那个黄昏执起帝弥托利的手跳舞的右臂。</p><p>“活……下……去……”</p><p>手已经触摸不到帝弥托利的脸颊，只是虚虚地刮了一下便摔下去。</p><p>活下去，并且忘记我，不要负担我的死亡。</p><p>忘记我活下去。我的王，我的帝弥托利。</p><p>死在这里的骑士，对所爱至死不渝。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>关于骑士的誓言是在网上搜来的（</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>